The Biggest Challenge
by InLoveWithHarry
Summary: Killing Voldemort was just the easy part! Can Harry muster up the courage to ask an question that will change his life? HP/GW & HG/RW Also known as The Legend Lives on
1. Biggest Challenge: Part 1

**A/N: This story was written by me and my cousin. Ideas, suggestions, and constructive criticism is welcome. If you have not read Deathly Hallows, do NOT read further because there are some spoilers. You have been warned! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**The Biggest Challenge: Part 1**

Four years had passed since the legendary Battle of Hogwarts, as it is now known to the whole world, muggles and wizards alike. Ever since the death of Lord Voldemort, muggles and wizards have been able to live in peace and harmony together. Harry Potter, also known as The Boy who Lived or the Chosen One, had moved back to the one place he could actually call home: Godric's Hollow. This one village, named after one of the most famous wizards in the world and also one of the founder of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, was the place Harry Potter had survived the Killing Curse and his parents had given their lives for him. This also happened to be the place where Harry would _**eventually**_ propose to the woman of his dreams.

"Harry," said Ron Weasley, one of Harry's best friends, "tell me this. In our time, you fought Basilisks, survived dragons, defeated trolls, and got rid of the greatest Dark wizard of all time. Yet, you can't ask my sister to marry you. What's wrong with you?"

"Look who's talking," said Harry. "It took you six years to ask Hermione out!"

Ron blushed. "Well, that was totally different. That was to be a girlfriend. This is marriage! Besides, I'm not even as famous as you, so it should be easier for a girl to say yes to you."

"That's not true, Ron," said Hermione Granger, who was flipping through her book before she looked at Ron with a look of disdain on her face. "You know Ginny doesn't look at Harry as a famous person. She likes him for who he is."

"Yeah, and he _is_ famous!" said Ron, rolling his eyes at her. "Besides, if you don't get a move on, somebody might get there first. After all, she is the seeker of the Holyhead Harpies. You should see the amount of fan mail she gets, and almost all of them are proposals-"

Hermione nudged Ron as she saw the look of panic on Harry's face.

"Honestly Ronald, we're supposed to be encouraging him," said Hermione. "Besides, what do you know about proposing? You've never even done it!"

"Not _yet_," murmured Harry. Ron shot an angry look at Harry. "So can we get back to what I'm going to do?"

"Well, I was going to recommend you invite her over for dinner and ask her then," said Ron.

"_Wow _Ron," responded Hermione. "You are _so _original. She'll never see that coming."

"Well, if your so smart, why don't you suggest something?" Ron snapped.

"Actually, I do have an idea," Hermione said with a smug grin on her face that made Ron sulk. "Listen carefully"...

**A/N: Quite a cliffhanger, eh? Do not forget to review! Thanks!**


	2. Biggest Challenge: Part 2

**Biggest Challenge: Part 2**

"Nervous?" asked Ron, with a smirk.

Harry nodded and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, mate. What's the worse that can happen; she can realize what an idiot you are and says no, or she can say she's just realized she hopelessly in love with Draco Malfoy- I'm kidding!" he broke off, as Harry got up to punch him.

"God you're touchy, Harry," said Ron.

"Oh, come on Harry," said Hermione, rolling her eyes at Ron. "It's really not that hard."

"Easy for you to say," said Harry. "You don't have to propose."

Hermione blushed. "You never know," she mumbled.

"Sorry?" said Ron. "Didn't catch that last part."

"Never mind," replied Hermione quickly, then turning to Harry. "Shouldn't you be getting a move on?"

"Um, I guess so," said Harry, turning around to see himself in the mirror one last time.

"You look great Harry," said Hermione. "You really should be going now. Good luck!" And with that, Harry Disapparated into thin air.

Two seconds later, Harry arrived at the doorstep of the Burrow.

'_Well, here goes everything,' _thought Harry. He then knocked on the door, and was welcomed by Molly.

"Oh, hello Harry dear," said Molly. "I'll call Ginny down. Please, come in and make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks, Molly," replied Harry. He walked into the living room and wandered around. He looked at old pictures of the Weasley family; Molly and Arthur's wedding, Ron and Ginny playing Quidditch, and five year old Fred and George pulling their first pranks on Ron…

He felt sad as he saw pictures of Fred alive and laughing

"I looked good with both ears, huh?"

Harry turned around and saw George Weasley standing there.

"Hey George," Harry said. "I was just looking at some of your pictures."

"Yeah, I wasn't as holey as I am now, eh?" George replied. "But those were some good times."

"Hmm," Harry responded uncomfortably.

"Hi, Harry."

Harry turned around to see Ginny Weasley coming down the stairs. She was wearing a golden low cut dress. Harry stood up and stared at her with an open mouth until George walked in and shut it for him.

"You know, that's my sister you're drooling all over," George said.

"Shall we leave?" asked Ginny, ignoring her brother.

"Yeah, I guess so," Harry said, chuckling nervously. Ginny took Harry's hand as they walked out of the Burrow.

"So where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"You'll see," Harry replied. Then, they both Disapparated into the night.

----------------

"Oh, my little baby girl is going to get married!" Molly said with tears of happiness in her eyes as she watched Harry and Ginny Disapparate.

"What!" George yelped. "How do you know?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Molly replied with a condescending smile.

----------------

They arrived at the banks of a sparkling, blue lake. Ginny looked around to see a riverboat with candles hanging magically around it.

"Harry, where are we?" she inquired.

"This is Gryffindor Lake." Harry answered nervously. "It's right behind Godric's Hollow." He turned to the boat. "Shall we?" he asked.

"Um, sure," Ginny replied. Harry helped her onto the boat and waved his wand. The boat gently sailed on the sparkly water.

"I never knew this lake existed," Ginny said.

"Neither did I," Harry replied. "I found out recently from Hagrid."

"How did he know about it?" she asked.

"In my first year, he went out looking for pictures of my parents to put in an album for me." Harry said. "Remus told him about it. This was the place my dad proposed to my mum."

"Oh," Ginny said, softly.

This was it. It was now or never, and he had to do it now.

"Erm, Ginny, I have something to ask you…"

**A/N: Sorry we had to make another cliffhanging chapter. But don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Biggest Challenge: Part 3

Biggest Challenge Part 3

**A/N- I know its been _too_ long(couple of months actually!) but i fell sick and was hospitalised and then there were exams...list of procastination goes on**

**Anyway...on with the story!**

**Biggest Challenge Part 3**

_"Erm, Ginny, I have something to ask you…"_

"We shouldn't be here!" hissed Hermione.

"Shh," Ron shot back, "It's just starting to get interesting. Be quiet or they will hear you!"

"Oh yeah, _I _should be quiet since _I'm_ the one banging and tripping on every little thing possible." Hermione replied, sarcastically.

Ron ignored her and pushed the Extendable Ear further into his ear. He had got a last minute brainstorm idea to use the fake bush George and him were experimenting on. Through this bush he could see every thing clearly, while the people being spied upon remained blissfully oblivious.

"Why do they have to speak so softly?" he whispered.

He looked at Hermione, expecting her to give a witty comment which would make him look stupid, to see her sitting cross legged beside a tree with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong now?" He asked

"You mean besides the fact that we are eavesdropping on our friend, in possibly the most private moment his life, proposing to the girl he loves, who happens to be your sister and would murder you if she ever got to know, not to mention what we are doing is morally wrong!" she said in one breath, her voice rising shrilly with each word.

"Well, if you put it that way…-" Ron muttered, "You wanted to know too." He added, defiantly.

"I just said I wonder how it was going to turn out!" She said, loudly, in exasperation.

"And you will …soon." said Ron, with a satisfied grin.

Hermione gave a little scream of frustration.

"Shhh," Ron said, hurriedly, "They will hear you!"

This happened to be one of those rare and unusual moments when Ron was actually _right_…

* * *

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"I think I heard something moving in one of those bushes."

"Probably some animal out for a night time stroll."

"No- no _listen_! I heard it again and it sounded pretty human to me. I think we should go and see."

Harry was getting irritated. Here he was, trying to propose to Ginny and she only seemed interested in some random noise in a bush.

"There's no need for that. Whoever it is will go away." He assured her, '_they'd better,' _he thought to himself.

Ginny looked uncertain.

"Maybe we should go have a look anyway." She repeated.

"Is it really that necessary?" he asked.

"Yes, it is," Ginny said, sticking her lower lip out in a mock pout.

Harry sighed. He knew Ginny could be as stubborn as she was curious and there was really no resisting that pout.

"If it's bothering you that much, then let's go have a look," he said, succumbing to those puppy dog eyes Ginny was now showing him. "But I still think it's just an animal."

Ginny smiled and gave him a little peck on his cheek.

Harry waved his wand and the boat gently began to glide over the shining water toward the troublesome growth of bushes.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"Ohno-ohno-ohno,"

"What now?"

"Ohno-ohno-ohno"

"What?"

"Ohno-ohno-ohno"

"_What is it?_"

"Ohno-Oh-"

_SMACK_

"Hermione, you _slapped _me."

"I know, Ronald. Now, will you stop babbling and tell me what's wrong?"

"H-Harry a-a-and G-Ginny! Coming! _Save me_"

"Coming? What do you mean _coming_? They heard us? Ron, answer!"

"_Ohno-ohno-ohno_"

* * *

Harry was beginning to get very irritated. They had reached the shore to find nothing but a lot of wild under growth of plants.

"See, there is nothing here." Harry barely restrained himself from saying _told you so._

Ginny looked as if she knew exactly what he had stopped himself from saying. "Well, there could have been. Besides, better safe than sorry right? And-", she hesitated, "Don't you think this bush looks greener than the others?"

Harry was definitely annoyed now. Curiosity was fine but this was paranoia.

"No, I don't," he said curtly, "Now, can we please just get back into the boat?"

He started making his way back to the boat. "C'mon Ginny, stop being so stubborn and paranoid-"

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "I'm stubborn? _I'm _paranoid? You, of all people, really shouldn't be one to be talking!"

Harry turned around. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on. You know what I'm talking about. Who always has the need to do a through background check on any person we visit? Who obsessively puts extra protection on the house every single night? Who-?" she said, counting off her fingers.

"Ok,Ok I get it. I'm paranoid," Said Harry," Now, can we please get back to the boat? Oh no, I think it's going to rain soon!"

And he was right. Big dark clouds were rolling in and a strong breeze had started to blow. Harry took one last sweeping look, just to make sure there actually was nothing suspicious around, and, once again, began making his way back to the boat. He was looking at the ground for any signs of footstep or even magic. Just to be sure, after all he was an Auror _-thunk-_ he banged into something halfway. He looked up.

"What the—? Ginny? What's wr—" He trailed off as Ginny pointed toward the source of her abrupt stopping.

"Oh...no"

"But, its okay, right? I mean, even though the boat has floated away, we can still Apparate on it, see? Harry? Harry, are you okay? You look so pale…—You put some protective charm on it, didn't you!"

Harry nodded and cleared his throat. "We, or anybody for that matter, can Apparate on to it," he said sheepishly.

"Alright, then I guess we will just have to Diaspparate out of here—Oh no Harry, what have you done now? I know that look. You've put more charms, havn't you?" she groaned.

"Let's just say we can't Disapperate out of here…"

**A/N- Dont forget to Review!**


End file.
